


Mommy Dearest

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom Jihoon, just a lil bit, top nayeon, which obvs means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: Nayeon fucks Jihoon. That's it. That's the plot.





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR W E E K S
> 
> also, nahoon is like lowkey one of my big twiceteen ships & pegging is highkey one of my biggest kinks so BITCH i declare this the hottest thing i've ever written CASE CLOSED

Jihoon inhaled sharply at the first push in; the feeling was foreign, but not entirely unpleasant. He nibbled at his bottom lip and tried to mask his needy groans with subtle heavy breathing.

 

“You good, baby?” The voice behind him was light, but raspy; teasing and sensual—it made heat pool into his stomach.

 

“Y-Yes...Mommy,” Jihoon fumbled over his words, Nayeon beginning to move her fingers slowly out of him. Jihoon clenched around her fingers, his mouth hanging open, letting a soft whine escape. Nayeon hummed, satisfied, and teased the rim of Jihoon’s hole before pushing her fingers back into him. Nayeon worked Jihoon open slowly, scissoring her fingers frequently as they moved in and out of Jihoon. Jihoon’s thighs trembled slightly at the feeling of being worked open by such long, thin fingers; he wanted to succumb to the pleasure and fall down to the bed, arching his back and pushing his hips back to meet Nayeon’s fingering head on, but he remained obedient. He gripped the sheets beneath him, kept himself upright, and his hips still, taking all that Nayeon was willing to give him.

 

Eventually, Nayeon leant down, her breast pressing against Jihoon’s back, soft and plush—Jihoon groaned softly, the feeling of Nayeon’s breast against his back left him thinking about the time his mommy let him kiss and suck at her breast as he pleased. “You’re such a good boy, Hoonie. Do you deserve to be fucked like a good boy too?” Nayeon pressed her plump lips against Jihoon’s ear and whispered out the question slowly. As she spoke, she switched up her methods of working Jihoon open: from two fingers to three, from a slow pace to a quick one.

 

Jihoon swallowed and shuddered. “I—I think I do, Mommy…” Jihoon leaned into his mommy, and he flushed at the chuckle and slight nuzzle that he got in response.

 

“You don’t sound too sure, baby.” Nayeon kissed her way down Jihoon’s back as she rose again, scissoring her fingers in and out of Jihoon a few more good times before she pulled them out. Jihoon heard movement behind him, but he didn’t need to peek to know that Nayeon was slipping a condom on the strap on she was wearing and lubing it up. Nayeon then rubbed the head of the strap against Jihoon’s hole; Jihoon’s arms buckled slightly, and he resisted the urge to push his hips back with all of his might. “How about you try again?”

 

“I’m a good boy, Mommy. A-and I deserve to be fucked like a good boy too,” Jihoon whined out, his cock twitch at the hiss of approval from the woman behind him. Nayeon grinned and grabbed a handful of Jihoon’s ass, squeezing it and spreading it as she pushed the strap back in.

 

“Your hole looks so good taking my cock in, baby.” Nayeon moaned, her eyes never leaving off of Jihoon’s hole that was eagerly taking in her strap. “I bet you’d be even more eager to take in a real one, though, huh?” Nayeon chuckled, but Jihoon knew better. He could hear the change in tone as her voice became softer and trailed off slightly at the end.

 

“Never,” Jihoon replied clearly, and he lifted himself from his position on all fours and pressed his back against Nayeon’s front himself. Nayeon leaned into Jihoon immediately; she wrapped her arms around his torso, with her left hand gripping his waist and her right hand gripping his shoulder. Jihoon slid his hands across Nayeon’s arms and intertwined his fingers with hers. “I only want you, Mommy. For as long as you’ll have me,”

 

Nayeon dipped her head into the nape of Jihoon’s neck and pressed a tiny kiss there. “I only want you, too, my baby. My Hoonie.” Nayeon gave Jihoon a tight squeeze before untangling herself from him so that she could gently push him back down onto the bed. Jihoon happily buried his face into his pillow as Nayeon began fucking into Jihoon with slow, purposeful thrusts. Nayeon gripped Jihoon’s hips tightly, and she never failed to marvel at how thin his waist was (and maybe it had something to do with her hands that were a bit larger than average).

 

“ _Mommy,_ ” Jihoon moaned out after one particularly hard thrust. The moan was high-pitched, it was desperate, it was raw. “ _f-fuck…_ ” Jihoon whined, and Nayeon repeated the curse under her own breath as she watched Jihoon’s face slowly soften then knit back up again as she continued fucking him.

 

“Want me to fuck you harder, baby?” Nayeon asked, thrusting all the way into Jihoon and running her hands down his back.

 

“Yes, please, Mommy.” Jihoon responded immediately, eyes fluttering open. He turned the best that he could to face Nayeon and stared at her with his most pleading eyes. “I want more of you, Mommy. I _need_ more,” Nayeon gulped, and she pulled out of Jihoon quickly. Jihoon started to whine, but he was being turned over onto his back, then Nayeon was pushing into him again.

 

“You’re too damn good to me, Jihoon,” Nayeon breathed out. She cupped Jihoon’s face and leant down to kiss him fervently. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Nayeon neck and Nayeon moved her hands away from his face to snake them around him so she could hold him close as she thrusted into Jihoon quick and hard. Jihoon ended up having to break the kiss, not because of a need for air, but because Nayeon managed to find the right angle to hit Jihoon’s prostate consistently, making Jihoon moan out loudly just for her.

 

“Na—yeo—n,” Jihoon struggled to get out Nayeon’s name in between moaning and focusing on being fucked. Unfortunately for him, Nayeon pulled out of him once again.

 

“Excuse me?” Nayeon questioned. Jihoon whined and looked up at her, and he moaned because she looked too damn beautiful with her mussed hair framing her slightly sweaty face, and he wanted nothing more than to grab at her breast that were hanging so tantalizingly right over him. “What did you call me?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mommy. Please, Mommy, I want you to keep fucking me. I want Mommy to make me cum, please. I’m so close, Mommy,” Jihoon begged, his cock twitching against his stomach. It didn’t take much for Nayeon to make him a begging mess and that aroused Jihoon to no end.

 

“You’re sorry?” Nayeon started, pulling away and shifting positions once again. She propped herself up on the other side of the bed and patted her lap wordlessly. Jihoon scrambled onto Nayeon’s lap, and he shivered when Nayeon positioned the strap back at his hole. “Then fuck yourself for Mommy. Make yourself cum, baby.” Jihoon held in a whine as he did as he was told; he sunk down on the strap slowly before he built himself back up to the quick, almost erratic pace Nayeon was fucking into him with earlier.

 

Jihoon threw his head back and rolled his hips eagerly, enjoying the way Nayeon stroked his thighs and massaged his hips. When Jihoon felt himself getting closer, he rolled his head back around to face his mommy, because he felt only one of her hands on him at the moment, and when he did he cursed under his breath.

 

Nayeon had removed her hand to grip and tease her own breast, and she was biting her bottom lip while watching Jihoon’s cock bounce against his stomach with half-lidded eyes. Jihoon choked out a moan as he came at the sight of his mommy looking at him like he could send her over the edge without even doing anything.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy, baby. You came so much for Mommy. Mommy loves you so much,” Nayeon stopped playing with her breast to stroke Jihoon’s cock as he came. Jihoon whined and twitched when Nayeon kept stroking him even after he was starting to come down from his post-orgasmic high. Nayeon only stopped stroking him when Jihoon came again, spilling less cum all over her hand.

 

“M-Mommy,” Jihoon sputtered, crawling off of Nayeon weakly. “Did you cum?” Nayeon bit at her bottom lip and averted her eyes. Jihoon frowned and laid back down in his original spot. Nayeon looked at him curiously, but Jihoon didn’t say anything, he only grinned at her before licking at his lips slowly.

 

“Do you want Mommy to sit on your face, Hoonie?” Nayeon asked in her mommy voice, but it still sounded shy. Usually Nayeon got off from controlling Jihoon and watching him get off, or she would even take time to fuck herself to completion after Jihoon had tired himself out. However, today, Jihoon was prepared to give back to his Mommy.

 

“Yes, please, Mommy.” Jihoon answered resolutely. Nayeon flushed an ever deeper red from the one alright dusting her cheeks and she climbed off of the bed to rid herself of her strap on. Jihoon watched excitedly as Nayeon threw the condom away and  tossed the strap on aside to be dealt with later before climbing back onto the bed. Nayeon crawled up to Jihoon’s face, hesitating for a few seconds before straddling his face. “Thanks for this meal. I’ll eat well, Mommy,” Jihoon whispered teasingly against Nayeon’s pussy before wrapping his hands underneath her thighs and pulling her down to his face.

 

Nayeon took in a sharp breath as Jihoon ate her out, it having been a long time since he had him do it. Jihoon flicked his tongue against Nayeon’s clit like a pro, obviously not having gone rusty at the craft. Nayeon’s thighs trembled despite Jihoon having just started, because Jihoon was especially sexy today, and she was worked up even more than usual. Jihoon buried his face deeper between Nayeon’s legs and sucked on her clit hungrily, causing Nayeon lean against the headboard like her life depended on it. Jihoon only detached himself from Nayeon’s pussy to lather his fingers in saliva before slowly inserting a finger into Nayeon and continuing to eat her out. Nayeon moaned out loud and unconsciously began rocking her hips.

 

Nayeon had two of Jihoon’s fingers hooked deep inside of her and his tongue attacking her clit relentlessly when she came. Nayeon’s thighs clamped around Jihoon’s head as her body trembled and she whined out Jihoon’s name on repeat. Nayeon rode Jihoon’s face and fingers well after she came until it truly became too much and she had to finally remove his fingers from her and move over to the space beside Jihoon. Jihoon smirked and licked the fingers that were inside of Nayeon clean.

 

“I missed Mommy's taste.” Jihoon moaned around his fingers. “Thanks for the meal. I ate it well,” Jihoon chuckled as Nayeon shoved him before bringing him close. Jihoon buried himself into Nayeon’s chest happily, possibly even “accidentally” brushing against her breast a few more times than what should be considered accidental.

 

“You’re too much...” Nayeon mumbled, already working on going to sleep. “Love you, Jihoon…”

 

Jihoon smiled warmly. “Love you too, Nayeon noona.” He replied quietly, yawning afterwards and letting rest take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this was originally going to be tzuyu pegging jun. if i think about it, there could be so many good ships for pegging when it comes to twiceteen. i'm SWEATIN !!!
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
